Dream Worlds
by Gracekim1
Summary: A 15 year old girl has a vivid dream and meets a mysterious hooded boy who saves her from a group of wolves but can't even rember his own name. Will he ever rember and stop the wolves from controling all the different dream worlds along with reality? Or will he gain his meomroy back and truiph? Read on to find out...(another dream mysery awakens! another dream story,tell friends!)
1. Chapter 1

Dream worlds

_Pronaloge_

_I was standing in another demenision and it was snowing with purple snow._

_I began to walk north and saw a mysterious boy with a snowy white hoodie. I looked down as I walked and noticed that I was walking on water! It was almost like walked on land expect the water was as solid as ice but without the slippery. Then I looked around and saw the pink sky above; There were friendly cats the size of moutian lions over the distance on my left and a wide open space of purple trees with cookies growing from them on my right. Somehow, My faithful feline friend, Patch the blach 'n' white cat was in my dream too; walking beside me._

_I was now a metre away from the hooded boy and behind him, pinky-red rose petals fell from the sky along with the strange snow. Then a small town came into view through the mist and snow behind him. "Follow me" He said,softly. Then I followed him into the town and reliased that it was totally deserted. I got up close to him and cought a glimpse of his shinying brown eyes and part of wavy brown hair sticking out from his hood as we walked. The sun was still yellow and was beating down on us._

_Just then, I heard a growl ing sound and swiftly turned around. Nothing. So I contiued following the mysterious boy along the watery road. The wind began to howl and I shivered slightly. I was beginning to get freaked out and wanted to go home. Then I heard the growl again and this time I heard the rustling sound of leaves as I looked behind me._

"_Say, what's your name?" I asked. "Can't remeber" He replied. "Well, I'm Scarlet. Scarlet Blood, at your service" I rembered as I began to feel increasingly more frightening the more I walked._

"_Strange name"He said, quietly. "Could I call you 'Rob' for now?" I asked. "Ok" He replied, not that bothered to lisen._

_Suddenly, a group of grey wolves appeared with red eyes and I felt more frightened._

"_Stay behind me!" he yelled as he brought out a charm bracelet with a sliver star on it._

_Then the charm glowed and changed daytime into nightime as his hoodie outfit change from snowy white into a sliver futuristic sliver knight amour with a sheild blaster._

"_Wow!" I exclaimed, softly._

"_Perpare to die!" 'Rob' yelled as he charged at the wolves and blasted them with his starlight blaster. The wolves jumped at him but he used his shield to protect himself from them. Then he used a hidden attack. "Starlight surprise!" He yelled as The starlight from the sky shone down on him as a beam as charged up his amour, adding golden streak features onto it. "Try and jump that, Buster!" He yelled as he concetreted the energy in between his hands and blast them all at once which caused a huge explostion._

"_What just happened?" I asked in confustion. "Welcome to Realistica, a dream world where some real things originate from and **YOUR** own dream world" 'Rob' explained."wait a mintue, did I create this dream world?" I asked. "Well, different people dream different dream; so there are other dream world out there but that aside; Yes this is **your** dream world" 'Rob' replied._

"_What are you?" I asked. "I'm a dream being, I guess" He replied._

_Then I heard faint ringing but as time past, It got lounder and lounder; until it was so loud, You'd probbaly be able to hear it from New York! "Good night" I whispered. He whispered something back, 'Rember to...' but I didn't get to hear what he said after that because I'd just closed my eyes and was beginning to wake up._

Chapter 1- A star is born!

I woke up on the grass and rubbed my head. 'what happened?' I thought as I sat up. It was late in the afternoon. Then my memory from the day before came back to me in pieces. I rembered being with some of my BFFs and a cute 15 year boy who had just transered into the school in the meadow.

So I got up and saw no one else; I thought that everyone had gone home before me as I walked back home. Then I had a waffle with hot chocolate sauce along with a pot of Ramen(noodles) while Patch, my white 'n' black feline friend with green eyes was sleeping on my bed in my room. After about 5 mintues, the rest of my small family came rushing through the door and I wasn't alone anymore.

"Daddy, what movie is on tonight?" I asked. "Your fave, Scarlet. IM3!" Daddy shouted up to me, which made me rush downstairs to the living room as fast as Sonic the hedgehog. We ate Butter popcorn and candy sweets as well while we watched one of my top ten action movies of the year!

_Somewhere far away, inside dreams was a huge oven-like creation machine that a mystic boy with long indigo-blue hair and sky blue eyes wearing a blue zig-zag patterned monk roe with matching sandals was operating. "Soon all the dream worlds along with reality will be mine and with the help this wolf-creating machine, I'll be unstopabble!" He yelled to the gloomy,dark room with boxes near the entrances as more wolves were created and carried along on a conveyer belt to the other dream worlds._

_'Rob' was still in my dream wolrd, wandering about the place on his own white a bright golden light shone in his face and the wind swept him from my dreams._

After the movie marothon, I went back upstair to Patch and fell asleep in my bed. _I awoke in my dreams in the same dreamworld landscpae but 'Rob', my dream mystery boy was gone._

_The same same type of wolf from before but was much darker in a shade of blue fur appeared in front of me and snarled. I felt so scraed that I closed my eyes and screamed. I screamed as loud, that the viration and activation of a burst of sliver light changed my purple 'Iron man' Pjs to a purple half-knight amour, half-wet suit futurisitic outfit._

"_What?!" I exclaimed, then my own purple heart symol shelid blaster matirilised in front of me and _

_began to blast the wolf on its own. The wolf tried to ponuce me but the sheild protected me well. Then the moon shone a light beam at me and the energy formed in between my hands; So I did what 'Rob' had done and focused the engery through my hands asthe engery changed into a powerful beam while the moonlight added sliver streaks to my amour. Then I bast the wolf and it vanished instantly._

_A pool of sliver water appeared next to me, since it was my dream; so I went over to it and to my surprise I saw 'Rob' into instead of my reflection! "Rob! Where are you?" I called to him but he didn't look ack at me and couldn't hear me. Then I was whisked away by the wind and fell on top of 'Rob' in a new dreamworld. This time it was a forsert jungle with cherry blossoms in the west, atum leaves in the east, snow in the north and spring green leaves in the south._

_'This is the season forest' a voice spoke softly. Then a group a brown wolves hid in the bushes neary and spied on us. "What do we do now?"£ I asked. "I guess we should hunt more of those demon dream wolves" 'Rob' suggested. "Do you rember who you are yet or where you came from?" I asked ,softly. 'Rob' shook his head. Then we began to walk towards to the east and the wolves used this opportunity to pounce at us by our backs turned. But 'Rob' turned around swiftly and pushed them back with his sheild that was still activated. Then there was complete darkness..._

_**What do you think should happen next? Hee's my next project:'Dream worlds'! If you have any suggestions on what the other world should look like to make them all different that plz PM me! Will be real busy this week so won't post anything till next thursday or friday when half-term starts! See you then and enjoy! Read and review or mysterious demented anime-like boy in monk outfit will get you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Drama lies ahead!

I opened my eyes and I was suddenly thrown back into reality. It was still dark outside and I sensed that some wasn't right about my house. I looked into my sister and parents' bedrooms but both beds were empty. Then I went downstairs and saw a shadow in the livingroom. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my head from behind and fell to the ground, back to unconsciousness.

In reality, my eyes were heavy and sore but when I opened them in my dream, I felt alert and sure of myself.

"_Oh, what happened?" I asked asI held my head in pain. "I can't tell where we are, Scarlet. It's too dark!" 'Rob' whispered. Then the lights switched on and we found ourselves in half lit storage room with a mysterious guy wearing a red cat cosplay outfit with dark sunglasses and a sumbrero hat covering his face, standing in front of us._

"_Who are you? What do you want from us?" I asked,shaking with fear on the inside. Patch was on my right with his paws tied up while we had our hands tied behind our backs."My name is Sand Sambrero and I'm an acquaintance of 'The master' who wants to control reality along with all the dream worlds!" Sand exclaimed with pride._

"_You won't get away with this!"'Rob' shouted. "But we already have!" He said as he walked out of the room and disappeared outsode._

_I closed my eyes and tried to reflect on the event that had hapended before this:** 'Rob' had deafeated the wolves once again but we hadn't noticed that a dark figure was lurking in the shadows, watching us. So we began to walk again but was struck down from behind by a wooden log and dragged into a nearby by hut with a basement and secert, hidden tunnels and additional rooms with gadgets.**_

"_Rob, what are we gonna do? W're tied up and on the floor, already" I said to him, pointing out the obvious. Then Patch had what he'd never done before. Spoke. "I'd like to remind you that I have ear and really sharp claws!" He said in a posh tone. "He spoke! Can he do that because he's in my dream?!"I asked, ashonished. "I think so" 'Rob' replied, in confustion._

_Then Patch brought out his claws and cut the rrope from him and then cut the rope that was tied to us. After that, we legged it out of the hut place and searched for help._

_'The Master' sent more wolves in to the dream worlds which cause the forest we were walking through to shake. We saw a ginger cat with brown eyes and sliver-grey cat with aqua-blue eyes as our extra allies. The ginger cat shifted into a boy with wavy short ginger anime-like hair wearing a sky-blue shirt, white jeans and yellow sandals and the Sliver-grey cat shifted into a girl with sliver-grey hair wearing a sliver starlight dress, a cat charm bracelet and sliver sandals._

"_I'm Star and this is my friend, Gingersnap" She said with a smile. "Hey, I told you not to call me that! That's her nickname for me, my actual name is Ginger" He pointed out. "Pleased to me you!" we said in unision. "You not from around here, are you?" they asked. "Well, I can't remember where I'm from or my name. So call me 'Rob' for now"'Rob' intervended._

"_I'm Scarlet and I'm from Reality. I guess, I'm technically asleep right now" I added._

"_So do you need a hand with some kind of mission?" Star asked. "yeah, we need help to take out every dream wolves thatgets created by 'The master' or reality and the dreamworlds are doomed!" I explained. "Interesting explaination. We'll help you on your mission then" Ginger immedimaly agreed. Star nodded in agreement._

"Let's go!" I yeled as we walked towards the glitering snowy section of the forest.

Then the wind blew and we were all swept away again...

To a world of mist, fantasy and candyfloss...

**Hope you enjoyed another chapter of 'Dream worlds', the dream mystery!**

**Plz Pm me if you have any ideas for what the next dream world should look like or what should happened in reality! What could possibly happened next? Have her family been kidnapped by another villian in pagthership with 'the Master'?**

**All will be reveal in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! Coming soon!**

**Read, Review and spread the word about this and S.U.I.T.I.N.K. Or 'The Master' and the myserious kidnapper will get you!(just kidding! Not about the review part away!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- All is Revealed!

_There was purple mist in the air and the sky was Indigo-blue; The ground with strawberry red dust and the trees were made from candyfloss. "Wow! It's a world of Sweets!" I exclaimed as I spotted the coke bottle-sweet bridge over the chocolate syrup river, cookie flying platform-like hover boards, boomerang lip sweets, gummy bear sweet animals, cherry sweets growing from the sky, jelly sweets dolphins were jumping in and out of the river and some people wearing flowery kimonos who were walking by had vampire fang sweets in their mouths._

_We walked past the river and husky-like sugary snow wolves crept after us; then hid behind the spy blueberries sweet bushes that magically appeared as we walked._

"_Does anyone get the feeling we're being watched?" Star asked. "Yeah, I'm getting strong vibes here" Gingersnap replied. "I smell a wolf!" Patch hissed. "What?!" I exclaimed. Then the wolves jumped out from the bushed and attacked us. "Quick! Have a spy berry!" I yelled as I threw a blueberry to Star and Gingersnap. So they ate it and transformed in to a sliver and ginger version of our outfits._

"_Charge!" 'Rob' yelled. So we rushed towards the wolves and they pounced. "Star sparkle!" Star yelled as she blasted her charged star energy at the wolves. "Sun burst steamage!" Gingersnap yelled as the sun's reflected light on the moon powered him; adding yellow streaks to his outfit as he blasted his sunlight energy at the wolves too. Then me and 'Rob' used our charged star and moon energy to blast the wolves into Oblivion; which is just what we did with the combined energy attack. Then the wolves disappeared into a flash of white light. _

'_Rob' then had a vision while we hung out with each other in the candy dream world; __**'a little boy with brown short adorable hair and brown eyes wearing a red top and white jeans was sitting on the floor playing with his action figures when a tall adult came into the room. The boy looked up but all 'Rob' could see of the person were their legs with light pink jeans. The lady's voice was faint and he couldn't make up all the things she was saying. "…., It's time to go to bed now dear. Put your toys away, ok T…" she said, faintly. "Yes, Mum" The cute little boy said as he walked weakly and slowly upstairs to his room. "One day, he'll be told about his fate that's been sealed by the starlight" the lady mumbled to herself. **__Then the vision went static like a TV screen as the vision ended and he was jolted back to dream reality again._

"'_Rob', what happened?" I asked. "Yeah, you were out cold for 45 minute there, dude" Gingersnap added. "I saw something and It seemed slightly familiar but I don't know why" 'Rob' said, feeling startled. "The lady said something about fate being sealed" "well, you never know your memory might be returning" I said, with a beaming smile. "Maybe" 'Rob' said, but he didn't seemed convinced; plus he had a depressed look on his face._

_The sun began to rise and the sun's beams shone in our faces as a girl with long brown hair, wearing a velvet purple flowery dress and matching sandals walked towards us through the sunlight. As she came into view, I could see a purple rose on the right side of her face attached to her hair._

"_Hi there, I'm Kimberly Glide and I've been sent by the dream world society to help protect the dream worlds AND Reality" She said with a smile. My phone which I had in my pocket automatically began to play music. "Hey, that could be my theme song!" Kimberly remarked. "That sounds familiar..." 'Rob' added, softly. The song continued playing and we heard a guy's voice sing the lyrics as 'Rob' heard the lady from his vision sing along with the male voice in his head._

'_Vacation, holiday_

_A strange way to save a family_

_I sat beside this brother's pride_

_For the last ride_

_Nosedive, hellfire_

_My lifeline didn't survive_

_Blind rage set the stage to say_

_I'll never love again_

_Kimberly glides_

_In the arms of cactus angels_

_Mayan big shots float around_

_Guess this is her home now_

_You mistook me for a man who understands_

_Things of godless, heartless, pitiful nature_

_Hell, I just settled in for the winter_

_Four, five and seventeen_

_Still struggle with the meaning_

_It's a straight groove, I'm a man now_

_Turned out okay, perfect somehow_

_It's a love-hate in L. _

_Wanna glide but in a different way today_

_Drop to knee, pray deep, hope I meet my_

_Kimmy decides_

_She is down for a rare reunion_

_She jets a path north, past the pitiful port_

_Of sandy sunny San Diego_

_All those years, out of reach_

_There's Manhattan Beach now_

_Ahead on the right now_

_Salvation, Holy day_

_My heart skips, jumps beats, I see a face_

_Sister God gave me and took away_

_Floating off my balcony in Del Rey_

_Good God, good God_

_Kimmy just smiles, wants to stay forever_

_I'd have her but we know that's just a word_

_We wish we'd never heard when we're together_

_Says she must return, must return to cactus angels' the two voices merged into one in 'Rob's mind and then he blanked out as he concerted raced on listening to the song._

"'_Rob', are you ok?" I asked softly as we all noticed at he was staring into space, not responding to any of our voices._

_I caught one of the cookies, and placed it under 'Rob's nose. Through his eyes, __**he saw a man in a suit wearing wrist watch phone communicator on his wrist, drag the lady away. He saw the guy from a child's perspective and cried his eyes out as he tried to hold on to the lady's hand but another guy in a suit pulled him back and threw him at the wall as the door closed shut behind them. "You'll never see your mother again!" The man sneered from behind the door as they dragged the lady away. **__The cookie began to bring him to his senses and the last thing he saw from the vision was a cloud medallion on a chain around his neck. _

_Just then, the wind picked up again and we were thrown out of the sweet dreams world._

_This time, we landed in a dark place that had a purple glowing bridge to reality._

_There were dark black and golden music notes everywhere in sight._

'_Rob' finally adjusted back to dream reality again and was trying to piece together the mystery of his visions._

_Then we saw a bunch of golden wolves with black streaks across their fur with glowing emerald green eyes appeared onto the bridge in front of us and began to run towards the majestic sliver gateway to Reality._

"_Let's catch them before they escape!" I called to the others as we rushed over the bridge to catch up to the wolves. The shields made an ecstatic ribbon rope appear in our hands which we used to keep the gate way closed. "Game over, wolves" Star yelled. Then the wolves grew to the size of a tall grizzly bear and changed into robots._

_We all heard music overhead and I smiled. "'Rob' start dancing and we'll take care of these guys!" I called out to him as we dodged missiles that the wolves tried to hit us with._

_So we fired throwing sharp sliver stars at the wolves which made them short-circuit instantly._

"_Is it over?" 'Rob' asked as he continued to dance to the music. The gateway changed through a ripple effect to a cartoon night club dream world and more wolves were standing near the bridge growling at us. Then behind us, the musical background changed to a purple cloud ground with scattered anvils, Mallets and pictures of incredibly hot boys dream world where even more wolves with blue fur and red streaks were standing near the edge of the world borderline, also growling at us. _

_Then all the wolves charged at us from sides and we used a combined energy attack to blast them from both sides. Then we heard clapping as 'The master' appeared behind us on a giant silver robotic wolf like a king with Sand Sombrero next to him._

"_Prepare to meet your doom!" Sand yelled. "Do you wish to know what happened to your mother, Tony?" 'The Master' asked. "How do you know my true name? And what did you do to my mother?!" 'Rob' cried. "You'll find out soon enough…" 'The Master' replied, mysteriously._

"_Charge!" Patch yelled as we ran towards the giant wolf robot. _

'_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_

_She's gotta be from out of town_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_'Cause all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_

_Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_

_Something stops me every time, every time_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_yeah yeah yeah! its a party!' The music played as we fought the best we could to destroy the robot but it was indestructible._

_Sand sneaked up behind Star and Gingersnap using shadow travel when you disappear and reappear in another location in the blink of an eye silently. Then he caught them off-guard with a shadow ball binder and disappeared with them tied together._

"_Where did you take them?!" I yelled. "Sand has gone to 'transform' them" 'The Master' said, simply, his indigo hair swaying in the wind. "Let them go!" 'Rob' yelled as he zaps a large amount of starlight energy at the robot which short-circuited it._

"_Don't you want to know where your mother is?" 'The Master' asked. " I think I can take a wild guess" 'Rob' yelled. I quickly raced behind the robot and zoomed behind 'The Master' while 'Rob' distracted him as I placed a heart sweet tracking device on his back._

"_So long, dream guardians!" 'The Master' snarled as he vanished and I rushed back to 'Rob's side as the robot exploded. Then we high-fived each other as the red dot radar on my phone showed when he was going._

_There was a secert cresent moon button on our see-through belt and that activated the hidden jets in our boots. So we used them to travel to 'The master's Dream realm and saw the wolf-making machine when we went in. Star and Gingersnap were on the conveyer belt heading towards the machine was going to change them into wolves but 'The Master' increased the belt's speed not giving us more time to save them._

"'_Rob', I'll save them, you deal with the maniac" I reassured 'Rob'. "Ok" He replied, bluntly as he began to showdown with 'The Master' while I used my solar energy to free Star and Gingersnap._

"_Come guys, we have to destroy the machine before the wolves reach reality and complete 'The master's plan" I urged. So we continually blasted the machine while a bright green light flashed and we were all transported to the last dream world._

_Space. We were standing on scattered space debris and the sky-space was scattered with stars. The moon glinted with light as it reflected the sun's light and I heard romantic-battle music playing in my head. There were buildings behind us like city buildings only more colourful, dazzling and futuristic with red, Purple and blue._

_Our boots had a gravity-attach sticky Velcro to our boots which kept us from floating away._

_The meter on the machine was at 50% as 'Rob' launched at 'The master' and wounded him with starlight energy which was more effective in space. "Your Mother… She was held hostage in Dream prision but escaped with the dream…society…" He hissed, hoarsely. _

_Then the machine got to 100% energy and exploded. "I sense you're feeling distressed, smart girl. Your family was taken away while you were here before by in-between ninjas that can cross the bridge to reality from the dream world and back again. But, because you just destroyed my machine they're back where they belong and won't remember a thing!" He snarled, angrily._

"_Time to take you out!" 'Rob' cried. "Before you do, I have one more secret to tell you: __**I'm your uncle and your destiny all this time was to get trapped in the dream world-hers- with amnesia to recover your memory, meet your reality girl and return to your rightful home**__**" **__'The master', who's true name was '__Cosmic'__ Whispered softly before 'Rob' blasted him with a powerful Starlight beam._

"_What?!" 'Rob' exclaimed, as he tried to put all the pieces of his memory together. Then he got one more vision as I began to flash from transparent to opaque and back to Transparent again as I began to return to consciousness._

' "_**Tony, dear. Mommy, loves you. One day, you'll understand that this is your destiny. You'll get to be in a world that I could only dream about. A place that they call the 'Dream world'. One day, You'll meet a girl who'll possibly be '**__**The One**__**' and she'll help you find your way home. Goodnight, sweetheart" The lady, his mum whispered as the cute little boy lay in his bed, sound sleep.**_

"_**One day, when you're older, you'll understand…"', **__ He opened his eyes and a golden aura surrounded him as he regained all his memories which made him fly two metres off the ground. Then he floated back down, looked at me and realised I was fading away, back to reality._

"_Scarlet! I… I love you!" 'Rob' Called out to me as he tried to hold my hand but his hand went through mine as I became more and more transparent. "I love you too…" I said, softly. Gingersnap and Star looked at each other with tearful eyes as I disappeared completely and 'Rob' cried._

"_Ginger, I love you!" Star whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Me too, Star" Gingersnap replied, softly as he cried silently too. "Me too"_

I woke up on the red carpet in my living room and saw one of the red in-between ninjas, so I used an umbrella to knock him out. Then he vanished. I went upstairs and My parents along with my little sis were back in their rooms, sleeping as Sunrise began to show through the windows.

'_I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_

_Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around baby I can't think_

_I should've put it down, should've got the ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn_

_And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_More and more I miss her. When will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream' The music played in my head as I went into my room, now fully readjusted to reality and got the surprise I'd been wishing for._

_Back in the dream world, Gingersnap and Star had stared at each other and when they'd turned around to look at 'Rob'; He'd vanished. So they went over to the night club in the cartoon world and danced together. Then they kissed and a hologram on 'Rob' and I together and they smiled._

He finally took of his hood and revealed his curly quiff hair along with his gorgeous brown, hypnotising eyes.

"_Hi, 'Rob'. I mean… _Tony_" I hesitated._

Then he kissed me and I felt all warm inside as I smiled.

_**The End**_

_**Aftermath**_

_**Sand was still lurking in the dream world, wanting to strike again, but 'rob'-I mean, Tony's mum wearing a black stealth suit who had the same brown eyes as him, used her cheese spray to trap him. Then a helicopter made out of Soda farls (irish Soda bread to you)appeared and sucked Sand into it with a tube as It flew away.**_

_**Then she crossed the shiny purple bridge.**_

_**It was now christmas time(Dream time is slower at this point compared to reality) and we were in my room, ready to celebrate when there was a knock at the door.**_

_**We opened the door and there, standing in the door way was his mum.**_

"_**Tony, Merry christmas" She said, with a loving smile.**_

"_**Mum!" He cried as he rushed to hug her. He hugged her tight never letting go.**_

'_**You're my dream boy, Tony' I thought with a smile.**_

_**Romance is so sweet! So do ya like it? I wish I was American now, I sometimes talk like I'm one too because of the cartoons I watch like Totally spies etc.**_

_**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this Really long chapter! I love Romance! The song featured in this was 'Party in the US' by Miley Cyrus (Only song I like of hers now), 'Kimberly Glide' by Robert Downey Jr(My fave Actor in the world) and 'just a dream' by Nelly! I thought I'd try another approach at a Dream-related story and That's how this story just happened. I'm not exactly promising anything, since school keeps me busy most of the time, but I **__**might**__** write a short christmas story for December time if I'm lucky! So watch out for it; Might call it 'White christmas', who knows?**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to check out my other stories, like the popular 'The Animaniacs Reality' story and 'S.U.I.T.I.N.K.' as well as 'S.U.I.T.' which explains how it all started. Just to let you know, I will add another chapter to 'The Animaniacs Reality' but I need help getting inspired again. So PM me if you have any suggestion for the rangers can do while the warners go back to their tower before the portal closes forever?**_

**Anyway, Thx for reading! Read and review or Sand will get you!**


End file.
